


Rise of the Phoenix

by RaySimp



Series: Batfam Reversal [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian meets Bruce, Gen, I don't think Damian would call himself robin so..., Robin reversal, Will add tags along the way, batfam reversal, no archive warnings YET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaySimp/pseuds/RaySimp
Summary: The transformation from assassin to Batman's sidekick, Phoenix.Of course, along the way there are bumps and bruises (not to mention bullet holes and sword cuts).





	Rise of the Phoenix

_July 9, 20:00_

_Nearing Gotham Docks_

 

Damian has been dreaming of this day—meeting his father is all he wanted for as long as he remembered. Mother has been telling Damian about Father throughout the trip from Mediterranean Sea till they reached Gotham’s dock. Mother begins by telling Damian about how Father found herself and Grandfather when the weather was more pleasant than any other time of the year, they were both nineteen and how she was more impressed with Father than anyone she ever met. Mother fell in love with Father and quickly was with child, but when Father’s training was over, he left for Gotham because Mother would not let Father’s ambition be stopped for a single life.

He knows Father his Batman, the person Grandfather admired by calling Father “Detective” and Mother loved him more than Damian, learning that Batman was Bruce Wayne, a constant in Gotham media as a drunken fool, was slightly hard to wrap his head around. Damian knows Mother would not have paid attention to an imbecile, when Damian stated his thoughts to Mother, he was given a smile and nod.

“It is a trick, for if my beloved was caught or exposed than he could be jailed or some other annoyance the US government could concoct. You are right, I would never even think about having a child with anyone less deserving,” Mother explained plainly. Damian’s brow furled processing this information about Father. A trick? Are people really that stupid? Mother smirked slightly, stating, “Never underestimate the stupidity of the many, Little One, use it to your advantage—like your father and I—people will see you as a small defenseless child. This is an advantage, people will lower their guard, that is when you strike, understand?” Damian nodded filing the lesson for use at a later date, feeling this would become useful in upcoming days. “Good, now get ready for you will see your father soon.” Mother ordered pointing to a room within the yacht.

When Damian entered the room, he saw his uniform lying on the bed, his favorite sword polished and it was next to his favorite scabbard, and a suitcase with little clothes and many weapons inside. Damian grabbed the uniform and took it to the bathroom to shower and prepare to meet Father.

 

* * *

 

July 9 _, 20:20_

_Batmobile, nearing Gotham Docks_

Bruce was gearing up for patrol when an incoming message came from the computer that threw his plans out the window. Throwing on the rest of his costume he jumped into the Batmobile and screeched out of the Batcave, heading towards the docks. When Batman reached the dock that had a yacht with the Al Ghul insignia on it, he was welcomed aboard and ushered into a greeting room with Talia sitting on a loveseat. Entering the room, a curtain drew close behind the vigilante and he began to speak gruffly, “What are you doing here, Talia?”

“Beloved, I am afraid that this meeting is not about you and I, or my father. Rather about someone else.” Talia spoke as if this saddened her, “There is someone I want you to meet, someone I believe you think to be dead.” After saying her piece, she drew open a different curtain. A boy was standing there wearing a black uniform and a sword strapped around his back. Bruce categorized his features, never seeing him before. Talia moved forward with her explanation, “This is Damian, our son. He was born nine years ago as of yesterday. There is unrest growing within the League, and my father is becoming more unstable, so I brought him to you, where I know him to be safe.”

If Bruce was shocked to see him, Damian could not tell with the cowl over his face. He was letting the information Talia said sink in, and determining if this was possible. If Damian was completely honest with himself, he would admit that most of the conversation his parents had went over his head were muffled because his vision tunneled when his eyes laid upon his father. Slowly bringing his other sense into play, he listened to his father ask about anything he needs to keep an eye out for, which Talia responded that if there was, he would know by now. Talia stated that with the problems becoming rampant, Damian would need to stay in Gotham and Bruce agreed quickly then asking about Damian’s things, Talia answered by saying Damian’s luggage were out next to the Batmobile and her assistants would have put the items in the trunk but they did not want to get electrocuted.

After that Batman warned that Talia should leave soon as to not be detected, she agreed and looked at Damian, “Remember your training, everything that has been imparted on to you, my son. I will return when the time is right.” Then she patted him on the shoulder and left, and Batman gestured Damian to follow him.

When they have arrived at the vehicle, Damian felt the awkward disposition of the atmosphere and had a need to fill it, “I thought you would be taller,” then he cringed.

All Batman did was raise an eyebrow, “Really? Why”

“I have not seen a picture of you before, so I never knew what you looked like.” Damian explained, “I can drive.”

“No.”

“I know how.”

“It is not legal here for a nine-year-old to drive.”

“Oh.” Damian said, then both males got in the car and Batman started driving back to the Batcave.

On the way back Batman made a call to the cave through the bat-mobile, “Alfred?”

“Master Bruce, your trackers say that you are headed back to the cave, any emergencies?” A male British accent rang through the car.

“We will have a guest for the foreseeable future at the manor, please have a bed made and a DNA testing kit ready soon,” Bruce requested.

“Of course, Master Bruce,” the discombobulated voice said, as if the requested items were normal.

Damian had been confused, Mother did not mention anyone else helping on his crusade. Bruce had seen the brief flash of confusion across his face and began to clarify who he was speaking to, “That was Alfred, he is my butler, but he raised me after my parents died, so he is very important to me.” Damian nodded, and took this in. “You will to respect him, do you understand?” Bruce asked seriously.

“Yes, Father. Respect Alfred,” Damian said solemnly accepting his rules. Rules Damian knows every well, they established the League infrastructure, they also gave direction and punishments.

Damian knew those too, had the scars to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be multiple chapters, so be in the look out for them.
> 
> If you have any questions, send them to me! I love to talk character development of my batboys!


End file.
